1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments generally related to protective covers, and more particularly, to a protective cover for a guitar.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that guitars, and especially electric guitars because of the exuberant manner in which they are played, are prone to scratches, dents, chips, and dings from accidental contact with objects during use. Electric guitars are also subject to marring and other damage from general wear caused by friction from the player's hand, belt buckles, zippers, buttons and other hard or abrasive items on the player's person.
The prior art discloses various covers for stringed musical instruments, however, they are not lightweight, easily transported, and do not allow the player complete and unobstructed access to and use of the guitar's functional control elements, such as control knobs and guitar strings, during the playing of the instrument.
The art does not appear to disclose the combination of features disclosed herein, specifically, a lightweight, collapsible, portable, protective cover for a guitar which provides unobstructed access to and use of the control knobs, guitar strings, and the like during the playing of the instrument.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a lightweight, portable, collapsible, and foldable, protective cover for a guitar. The development of the protective cover for a guitar fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,642, issued in the name of Brooks;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,094, issued in the name of Moral;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,453,034 B2, issued in the name of Johnson;
U.S. Pat. No. D315,167, issued in the name of Willis;
U.S. Pat. No. D285,700, issued in the name of White;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,769 B2, issued in the name of Kilpatrick;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,678, issued in the name of Messina;
U.S. Pat. No. D278,442, issued in the name of Whomsley;
U.S. Pat. No. D320,405, issued in the name of Wyant; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,847, issued in the name of Spindler.
Consequently, a need has been felt for protective cover for a guitar which provides unobstructed access to and use of the functional control elements thereof, such as control knobs, guitar strings, and the like during the playing of the instrument. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a lightweight, portable, and foldable protective cover for a guitar, the cover providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.